Christmas Time with the Saiyuki Gang
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Dedicated to GuardianSaiyan. While travelling to a neighboring village, the four members of the group decide to celebrate Christmas at the inn they stay at the for night. Rated for slight language. R&R!


This is a Christmas present for my good friend, GuardianSaiyan. I hope you like this, Amy-san!

Disclaimer: The almighty Minekura Kazuya owns all of Saiyuki in it's holiness and greatness. Not I, an unworthy peasent and admirer! (ha! How's _that_ for devotion?)

Warning(s): Possible OOC-ness. It is _your_ job to figure out if the possible OOC is by default of Naruto-senpai's memory, or because she wants it that way. Muahaha.

"Hakkai, when is Christmas?" Goku asked one night, while they were on the road once more. The Sanzo group were heading to a neighboring town in search of rest. They were hoping to avoid any further contact from anyone seeking to harm them; whether it be assassins or simply idiots who wanted to steal what little food they had left. Tired and cold, they only wanted to rest for the night. Or perhaps, several nights.

"Hmm..." Hakkai stated, showing he was not simply ignoring the monkey's question as he thought. "I believe, if memory serves, it's tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

At this inquiry, Goku beamed. "I wanna celebrate Christmas!" To this, however, the demon king only received a hard _thwap_ on the head by Sanzo's fan. "ITAI!" Growling, Goku looked sideways at the priest. "What the hell did you do that for!"

Sanzo paused a moment before answering, due to his need to light up another Malboro. "We're not celebrating Christmas."

"What!" The small monkey was horrified. "Why not?"

"Because you are a buddhist." Sanzo replied frankly, his eyes narrowing in annoyance that he even had to explain. "Buddhists do not celebrate Christmas; it's a Catholic holiday."

"Ooh..." Gojyo leaned clposer in the front seat from the back, lacing his arms on the back of Sanzo's seat. Smirking, he stated: "Little preisty Sanzo-sama ignores everything that his holy religion teaches: no smoking, no drinking, no killing. The only thing you do obey is abstinence, and you say your child can not celebrate another religion's holiday? How hypocritical." Sanzo twitched; and on more than one occasion as Gojyo spoke. Finally, losing what little control of his temper he had, the mighty priest stood up in the moving vehicle and pointed his gun at the forehead of the crimson-haired youkai.

"You have no right to preach to me, you deformed cockroach! The only reason I practice abstinence is because I don't want to whore myself around like a selfish oaf named Gojyo! That stupid monkey brat is NOT my child, and I would have killed him beforehand if he was!"

"Sanzo," Hakkai said calmly. "Please sit down." But the priest was much to angry to listen to anything but his rage.

"And the only fucking reason I do not want to celebrate that damned holiday is because I do not want to be pulled into the mind-fucking traditions!"

"So we can celebrate it?" Goku asked hopefully, not completely paying attention to anything Sanzo had said. After all, it was difficult to find yourself in fear by Sanzo's spurts of anger after that long a period; they came almost on a daily basis.

"SHUT IT!" Sanzo snarled, throwing a death glare at Goku. The monkey nearly blinked, before continuing to glance out the window.

"Sanzo," Hakkai tried again. "I really suggest you sit down."  
"I'm not sitting down until I have blown six shots into this good-for-nothing cockroach's head!"

"Alright..." Hakkai sighed. "But I warned you." At that very moment, the raven-haired self-made demon turned onto an unpaved road, sending the standing Sanzo into a bumpy ride, landing uncomfortably into the backseat. Hakkai merely chuckled. "I told you. And we're almost to the village, so _please_ no more fighting until we get there, okay? Jeep's starting to get exhausted too."

"Hear that?" Gojyo provoked Sanzo, lowering his voice. "So no more fighting with the handsome kappa."

"He said until we get to the village." Sanzo growled, shooting death-beams at his unfortunate companion. "But I wouldn't have to fight with you to kill you. Just one pull of my trigger and..." Gojyo gulped. Hard. He knew Sanzo had missed numerous times before, but Gojyo also knew that, with each time the priest missed shooting him, he was closer to death. Not wanting to push his luck, the child of taboo shut his mouth.

Barely thirty minutes later, the four of them made it into the village, not accompanied by another dispute. After finding an inn, they climbed out of Jeep and allowed him to transform back into a dragon. With that, all four made their way into the inn.

As they walked in, they were hit with the smells of a classic Christmas: pine of the Christmas tree in the far corner, gingerbread in the oven, hot cocoa in everyone's hand and the cozy, warm aromas and comfort of a nicely kindled fire. Goku was in awe, happiness ommiting itself from every fascet of his small body. His eyes could not look fast enough to soak everything in. Hakkai looked pleased with the accomidations, and even Gojyo looked impressed. The excitement filled the three members of their team as if it were a drug. The only one still unmotivated was the priest. In fact, if his demeanor was any indication, Sanzo was even more disturbed by the decorations. His aura grew darker and darker as he followed his partners to the front desk. Luckily, the priest's attitude was contained by the brilliance of the decorations and festivities taking place. Or else, the whole inn would have felt like it had been blanketed by evil.

"We are looking for a room." Hakkai stated. "For four guests."

"I'm terribly sorry," the innkeeper apologized, looking genuinely remorsefull. "But we only have one room avalible... and it only has one bed." Hakkai used his natural charm to smile sweetly at the lady before him.

"That is quite alright. If it is still possible, we will take that one." Blushing at Hakkai's grin, she pulled her eyes away and nodded in agreement.

"I can arrange futons to be brought to the room. After all, it _is_ Christmas Eve. I would not want any of you," she glanced at the other three members. It was Sanzo's appearance that made her cough lightly before continuing: "Lovely gentlemen cold."

"Thank you very much, m'lady." Hakkai smiled again, making the blush on the woman's face deepen. "It will be much appreciated." With that, the innkeeper showed the four of them to their rooms. Up a winding, garland-and-light decorated staircase, she showed them the room. It was rather cramped, but it was at least a warm accomidation. "Thank you, again." Hakkai said, bowing regally before the woman departed. After the door was shut, Sanzo sighed in disgust. Making his way over to the window, he only lit another cigarette as the vein on his temple pulsated in anger. The other three decided to leave them alone.

"What should we do first?" Goku asked. "Can we go eat cookies and hot chocolate? I heard some of the children singing Christmas carols. Can we do that? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Hakkai laughed at the sight.

"Hang on there, Goku. We need to unpack and settle ourselves first. _Then_ we can deciode what to do next, okay?" Sulking in his impatience, Goku sighed and lowered his head.

"Alright..." he mumbled.

As the three unpacked (Sanzo had nothing to put away), the innkeeper was back at their door with the fold-out futons. After handing them to Hakkai, she suggested: "There is a full Christmas feast we are having downstairs in about an hour. If you care to join us in eating it, you are more than welcome to. It's no extra charge on the bill."

Hakkai smiled as Goku bounced around the room singing, "Yayy! Food!"

"Of course we will join you. You are too generous." Blushing once more, the woman disappeared, her giggling heard down the staircase. After her (once again) departure, Gojyo slid up to his friend.

"Hakkai, how do you do that?"

"Do what?" The raven-haired demon asked, shrugging.

"Make that girl blush? I mean, all you have to do is smile, and they are all giggles and excitement." Hakkai laughed, feeling flattered. "Even I can do that, but not _every_ time."

"You just need to compliment them." Hakkai stated. "Smile a little, compliment them on something and they feel special." Glancing into his companion's crimson eyes, Hakkai tried his technique. "You know, to be honest with you, you looked amazing down there. Your whole face was lit up like a candle at everything you could see. I have never seen you look so enthralled by anything. I liked it." Gojyo stepped back as he blushed, feeling as if he was hit by a powerful spell. Hakkai simply smiled once more and chuckled. In the background, Sanzo rolled his eyes.

"Damned horny kappa." He muttered before inhaling more of his Malboro.

Upon finishing their business, it was about that time for the feast to begin. After Gojyo and Goku raced to the bottom of the stairs, Hakkai hung back to try and convince Sanzo to come. "I'm not going." The Buddhist priest muttered.

"But it would mean so much to Goku."

"Who cares?" Sanzo muttered, picking up the newspaper beside him.

"You won't have anything to eat."

"I'm not hungry." At this point, his stomach decided to deceive him and growl loudly throughout the room. Hakkai stood at the door, smirking and waiting for Sanzo to follow. Giving in, Sanzo finally rolled his eyes and got up to follow Hakkai. "Damn you." He mumbled. At this, Hakkai only laughed and shut the door after they left their room.

Downstairs, the two were met by the overwhelming and mouth-watering aromas of the feast before them. But they were also surprised with another group of guests: Dokugokuji, Kougaiji, Lirin and Yaone were also there. "You!" Sanzo exclaimed as he saw them.

"You!" replied Kougaiji. The two leaders stood up threateningly, but neither one moved to attack. After all, both parties were only there for some food and R 'n R. Sitting down at their seats slowly as they glared at one another, the other guests and hosts were unmoved by the two men's reaction to one another. Perhaps it was because they all knew neither would dare try anything.

As for the meal, in the center of the table was placed a nice roast. Around the main course were placed bowls of rice, mashed potatoes, vegetables, rolls and anything else anyone could imagine. The smells coming from the table were incredible. Even a full man would find his mouth watering at the aromas. Hakkai ate slowly, savoring the wonderful roast on his plate. Gojyo had a little more to eat than that, eating it at a steadier pace. Sanzo steered clear of all the meat, and simply ate the potatoes and vegetables. As for Lirin and Goku, they behaved as they always did around food: they shoved as much as they could into their mouths, as fast as they possibly could manage. The hosts of the dinner watched the two youngest, smiling. Perhaps they were recalling fond memories of Christmases before, or perhaps they were simply enjoying the sight of children having fun. There was much chatter between all the guests; including the ones not from Kougaiji's or Sanzo's parties. Although amongst those eight people, they did commerce. Gojyo got to speak to his brother again, who inquired on his life. Hakkai and Yaone spoke politely to each other while nibbling on their food. Kougaiji and Sanzo more or less remained quiet, but continued to glare every now and then at each other. Lirin and Goku said very little between the two of them that was not made by grunts from eating.

Nearly an hour passed with little changing between the guests' behavior. Some had left already, having their full of the meal. Others still remained out of politeness, chatting with their friends or new-found aquaintances. Goku and Lirin had finished off their plates (times three) and were _still_ going for more. The lady innkeeper laughed heartily as she watched them, happy her food was being well enjoyed. Between the two of them, it came down to the last meat bun. Goku reached for it at the same time Lirin did, and their hands landed on it. Glaring coldly at each other, they attempted to claim it for themselves. So they fought. In the end, it broke in half, allowing each one an equal share. But, both being hot-headed and selfish as they were, they did not want half. "Give me that back!" Lirin shouted.

"You give me the half you stole, you nasty little girl!" Goku demanded. "It's mine! I had it first!"

"Did not!"

"Did, too!"

"Did not!"

"Did, too!"

"Did not!"

"Did, too!"

So the two youkai took it away from the table and fought over the bun. Neither of them were hungry and needed the bun; nor did they want to eat it. It was simply a matter of pride. So they chased each other around the inn, trying to retrieve "their" half. All the other guests paid no mind, knowing that the two simply needed to work off their energy.

As the night calmed down and became darker, all the guests that were left were invited to gather around the Christmas tree. If they chose to, they volunteered to sing a few choice Christmas carols like "Jingle Bells", "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" and "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer". The innkeeper's daughter had a wonderful voice and decided to sing "Silent Night" to the group. All listened, quiet as mice to her beautiful tune. Sanzo sat in the corner of the room, not participating in the festivities, but not willing to be alone in their darkened room.

After the carols were sung and midnight was approaching to signal the arrival of Christmas Day, the innkeeper had another surprise for them all: gifts for every guest staying there. Most of them were from their own gift shop, but the act itself was touching. "I apologize for it not being much," The innkeeper hesitated, but all her fears were shoved aside. None of the guests expected anything as wonderful as that night had been. They even felt horrible for not having anything to give in return. So, as if they all had the same thought, all the guests decided to tip the inn extra money upon departure.

In the morning, Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo awoke to find a few presents at their bedsides. Confused, they each opened them to discover something nice: Hakkai was given a compass for Jeep and a new scarf, Goku received a box of Christmas candy and a gift certificate to a chain of ramen shops, and Gojyo found a new pair of leather gloves and a box of condoms. Looking around without a word, they tried to piece together who had given them their presents. It became apparent almost instantly; especially when they found Sanzo missing. Smiling knowingly, they all knew who their secret Santa had been.

There was a knock on the door before it opened. In poked Sanzo's head, looking increasingly annoyed at his commrades. "Are you coming, or what? He snapped. All three smiled and grabbed their few belongings to follow their group leader out of the inn.

"Merry Christmas, Sanzo-sama." Goku beamed, munching on a piece of candy.

"Buh humbug." Sanzo muttered.

_Owari!_

I hope you liked this, Amy-san! Sorry it's not a lot, but I wanted to give you an extra present. Everyone else (including Amy): Please review!

Merry Christmas! -Naruto-senpai


End file.
